


Fight For Fam-ILY

by MadasaMoriarty



Series: Found Fam-ILY 'Verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Confrontations, Fast Food, Gen, Misuse of Milkshakes, Virgil Is A Slightly Shaky BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/pseuds/MadasaMoriarty
Summary: Patton has stood up for Virgil his whole life. It's time for Virgil to return the favor.Told from Virgil's POV.





	Fight For Fam-ILY

Virgil fidgeted, glancing at his phone. Patton had been so excited. Getting his first job had felt like such an achievement, Virgil wasn’t so sure. I mean, yeah it was great, and he was proud of his brother and wanted to support him… but at the same time he could see all the ways that this was going to go so wrong. Patton was way too trusting and optimistic. And people weren’t nice. Especially at fast food joints. Everyone was in a hurry, no one wanted to wait for food or have stupid conversations while you rang them up for a burger. And Patton would talk. He didn’t doubt that. He was gonna try and make everyone’s day a little brighter and that was awesome, really. But Virgil couldn’t help feeling it was going to blow up in his face and the last thing he wanted was for Patton to get hurt. Of course he hadn’t told Patton any of this. He wasn’t about to ruin his mood.

So now here he was standing outside the local Burger Place, waiting for Roman and Logan so they could all go in and ‘support’ Patton- which apparently meant order food and then stand around awkwardly while Patton scrambled it all together. Virgil’s not sure he would find that very ‘supportive’ but whatever, the idea seemed to make Patton happy and Virgil would never do anything to take away Patton’s happiness. He hadn’t had enough of it in his life. Except Roman and Logan were taking their sweet time showing up and Virgil was about to lose his cool. He could see Patton through the window, running around like his ass was on fire, big grin on his face. Milkshake in his hair. Because Virgil could also see Blake and his lackeys, sitting at one of the tables and making a huge mess. Virgil felt his gut tighten as he watched one of the boy’s, he thinks his name is Chad or something, deliberately tip his drink off the table, dark soda going everywhere. Pat hurried over and Virgil watched them all laugh and pelt him with fries, their mouths going even if Virgil couldn’t hear the words and he just…

 **Virgil:** **_when are you going to get here?_ **

**Princey:** **_w8ting on the more nerdy clark kent_ **

**Logan:** **_Get where?_ **

**Virgil:** **_Pats new job_ **

**Princey:** **_srsly logan? you 4got abt patton?_ **

**Logan:** **_I was distracted by my studies and it seems to have slipped my mind. On my way now. Roman your grammar is atrocious._ **

 

Pulling his attention away from his phone Virgil fixed it back inside. Blake and his crew were having a food fight. He watched Patton shuffle over, his boss looming somewhere behind him. They pelted him with spitballs and bits of lettuce. He couldn’t take this anymore. Shoving his chirping phone into his pocket Virgil pushed through the door.

Patton’s head came up to look at him, the pinch between his eyebrows smoothing out as he sent Virgil a smile. His attention went back to Blake and his crew as they started flicking ice at his head.

“So, let’s settle it down, alright guys?” Patton’s smile was painful to look at as he flinched away from the cold hitting his face. “I- I wouldn’t want to have to ask you to leave.” He chuckled and that was painful too. Virgil could feel his fingers starting to twitch. Blake burped around a mouthful of food and a smug expression.

“Whatever you say waiter-boy. Oops.” He squeezed a handful of ketchup packets onto the tile. The red goop falling in sad plops. Patton watched it with a forlorn expression eyes cutting to his boss and Virgil before he’d dredged up another smile. Virgil took a step forward.

“Let me help you Pat.”

“No, no!” He held up a hand, straightening his shoulders into a determined line. He looked a lot like Superman, even in his ruined uniform. “I got this.” He turned back to the table with a fixed expression. “I’ll be right back with a rag to clean that up for you!”

“Good. And while you’re at it, bring me another drink waiter-boy!” The whole table guffawed. Virgil twisted fistfulls of his hoodie, his glare going unnoticed. Patton let his fingers brush Virgil’s shoulder as he passed, and even covered in fast food...fluids… he looked happy to see him.  Virgil watched him until he’d disappeared into the restaurant kitchen, before storming forward, face twisted into a silent snarl.

“What the hell is your problem?” He addressed Blake, his lackeys weren’t worth his time, they did what their leader did.

“Relax, Thomas, the guy’s too stupid to care- he’s been in highschool for like ten years- it’s funny alright?” There were chortles of agreement. Virgil blinked the red out of his eyes.

“Is it funny? Is it?” His body moved but he barely felt it, his hand coming out to curl around one of the few full cups still littering the table. How much money and food had they wasted just to pick on Patton. His heart was pounding too fast and there was a desperate voice in his head begging him to back off, run away, but he wouldn’t. He’d done enough running and hiding in his life. Let Patton fight too many of his battles. It was time for him to fight one of Patton’s. The cup tipped and he watched in a detached state as half melted ice cream poured over Blake’s head, flattening his dark hair and dripping from his chin. The whole table had gone quiet, gaping at him. Virgil leaned in close, heart rabbiting in his throat. “Was that funny?” He flicked his eyes to each of Blake’s crew, they were all staring at him like he’d lost his mind. Virgil felt like maybe he had. “Patton’s been through a lot of bad crap alright? Stuff that makes what you and your goons do look like toddlers throwing a fit and he’s still one of the greatest guys you’ll ever meet. He doesn’t need your bullshit, and I’m getting tired of watching him put up with it. So lay off him Blake.” He dropped the empty paper cup from nerveless fingers, straightening and stepping back, feeling like he was going to crumple at any moment.

“Yas boi!”

“Well said.”

Virgil jumped at his friends’ voices, turning to find them crowded in the doorway, wearing differing expressions of satisfaction. They rushed forward, clapping hands on Virgil’s shoulders and squeezing his arm, the touch helping to ground him.

“That was _epic!_ ” Roman crowed as he flung an arm across Virgil’s neck, apparently uncaring that Blake was still blinking at them from his seat. Virgil was a bit surprised he hadn’t been swarmed by angry fists.

“Very well said.” Logan agreed, pressed in close on his other side.

“It was about time somebody taught that bully some manners- and his face when you covered him in dairy confectionary- _priceless!”_ Roman practically sang it, head thrown back in glee. Virgil couldn’t help but stare at the column of his throat for a bit. Even with Logan _right there._

“Yes, that was satisfying.” Logan was almost beaming, lips turned up slightly. Which was beaming for him. Virgil still sort of felt like he was going to slide out of his skin and their voices started blending together, a cacophony of noise.

“Verge?” Patton’s trembling voice cut right through it. He spun hard, nearly slipping on the linoleum. Patton was standing by the register, a damp rag twisted around his fingers and tears shining along the edge of his eyes. Virgil’s heart dipped. How much had Patton heard? Was he angry? Offended? Virgil knew he disapproved of violence, physical or otherwise, but he couldn’t just stand there and let Blake hurt his brother. He’d let enough people get away with it in the past.

“Pat- I-” He floundered for something to say, the room quiet again for a whole new reason- than there was the squeak of sneakers and Patton was charging forward to fling his arms around Virgil’s neck, the rag pressing against his skin and sending a chill down his back.

“ _Thank you._ ” The words were breathed against his collar and Patton squeezed impossibly tighter. Virgil felt the slide of a tear against his throat. “Thank you.” He pulled back, sniffling and scrubbing at his eyes. “No one- nobody has ever…”

Virgil watched Patton swallow around the words he couldn’t say, felt a clench in his gut at the thought that his brother had lived his whole life without someone to protect him. Had spent his whole life being the protection for everyone else.

“No problem Pat, that’s what brothers do.” He smiled as real and as big as he could, swaying forward and bopping a fist against Patton’s arm. “You taught me that.”

Patton’s answering smile looked like it would crack his face, even as tears continued to drip off his chin.

“What can I get you guys? Anything you want! It’s on me!”

“Not a sound business model.” Logan groused but Patton just laughed and Roman rushed forward to start studying the menu. Virgil felt his nerves even out as he followed his friends to the counter, his heart still going a beat too fast.

Patton had wanted them all here and here they were. To support him. If that meant buying milkshakes… or dumping them on his enemies, Virgil supposed it didn’t matter. They were a family. And family did what was needed. To keep each other happy, and healthy, and _whole_.

Virgil felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it okay!


End file.
